


Giros de la vida.

by Akudo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Universo Alterno, algo de drama, sexo implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Ambos se involucraron solo una vez, no había motivos para que ninguno trascendiera en la existencia del otro. Pero las cosas curiosas de la vida podían ser maravillosas, así como dar giros inesperados que parecían planeados por la más vil de las perras.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> Este fic participa en el concurso de fanfics KT de la página El Kurotsuki no es sólo porno.

— Parece que a ti también te engañaron. Hola.

Mi expresión tomó una forma amarga sin que tuviera que darle la orden a mi cerebro. Ya estaba lo suficientemente mosqueado como para añadir otra persona más a mis motivos de suicidio de este día, y he de decir que ya eran bastantes.

Sentí la sombra de ese sujeto aún sobre mí, parece que esperaba una respuesta que nunca le iba a dar y aspiro a que no sea tan lento como para no captar mi aura pidiéndole que se largara de aquí. Yo ya lo habría hecho si los indeseables de Tanaka y Nishinoya no estuviesen plantados en la entrada para impedir mi huida tal como me prometieron luego de hacer un circo, renegando que no podía irme tan pronto.

¿”Tan pronto”? Nuestro sentido del tiempo debía estar desentonado porque al menos para mí, quince minutos encerrado con esta gente ya era una tortura. Fingí dolor de cabeza, luciendo una sonrisa tan mentirosa como lo que salía de mi boca, pero lo más que logré fue que Sawamura-san, con una sonrisa _amable_ que claramente se reía en mi cara por saber mis intenciones, le siguiera la corriente a mi mentira y me confinara en esta silla hasta que él _creyera_ que yo ya estaba bien.

Hace pocos minutos se había levantado de mi lado luego de tomarse muy en serio el papel de _padre_ , a pesar de habernos graduado de Karasuno hace años, y pedirme que hiciera el pequeño sacrificio, ya que, aunque yo no lo creyera, los que estaban aquí reunidos se alegraban de verme bien y saber un poco de cómo me había ido. Ja, ¿me intenta manipular con sentimentalismo barato cuando me dan a entender que mi voluntad importa menos que una piedra en esto?

Y ahora parecía que ni siquiera podría pasar este castigo en paz, porque el tipo que me había hablado se instaló en el asiento que antes ocupaba Sawamura-san en vez de irse por donde vino. Estoy maldito, ¿verdad?

— No te he visto comer nada. Coge un poco, te levantará el humor.

Como si hubiese sido un chiste malísimo mis orbes se movieron de reojo y lo apuñalaron con una mirada cargada de ácido, y he de mencionar que el único chiste aquí era el peinado de este individuo.

— ¿Acaso me estás vigilando?

— No, bueno, un poco. —sonrió algo torcido, al parecer no quería que yo pensara que se trata de un acosador— Es que a varios los conozco y al resto los he visto al menos una vez, sin embargo eres nuevo para mí, y estoy seguro de que serías muy difícil de olvidar.

Genial, ahora me está coqueteando.

Miré el diminuto plato que me había ofrecido, eran pequeñas torres de diferentes quesos cortados en cuadrados atravesados con un palillo. Por un momento me tentó la idea de meterlos todos en mi boca y vomitar hasta morir, aunque existía la posibilidad de que todo saliera por el lado opuesto y esa sería una muerte bastante penosa. Cuando apareciera en los periódicos seguro mi familia se cambia el apellido y se muda a otro continente.

— Soy intolerante a la lactosa.

— … Oh. —fue graciosa su cara de haber metido la pata— Me llamo Kuroo Tetsuro, fui compañero de cuarto de Sugawara en la universidad.

— Tsukishima Kei. ¿Te peinas así? —rió con cierta vergüenza, pasándose la mano por esa mata negra que en cuanto dejó de ser aplastada cada cabello volvió a su disparatada forma natural. Al parecer toqué un tema incómodo.

— Es como una maldición. ¿Sabes que para ir a trabajar debo usar pequeños ganchos escondidos para controlarlo y que me tomen en serio? Me siento como un viejo que usa peluquín parar ocultar su calva, aunque algunos dicen que se ve cool. —suspiró, dejando entrever que lleva una especie de relación amor-odio con su pelo— Y dime, Tsukishima Kei intolerante a la lactosa, ¿con qué mentira te hicieron venir aquí?

Me encogí de hombros, acomodando mi brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla para quedar girado hacia él.

— Me invitaron al funeral de Kageyama.

Parpadeó sorprendido por un segundo antes de doblarse de risa. Era una risa extraña y molesta, como el chillido de algún animal, pero de alguna forma resultaba contagiosa. Por un momento me recordó a otra persona igual de escandalosa y con cabellos aún más extravagantes.

— Debes odiarlo mucho como para que Sugawara estuviera seguro de atraerte con eso. Ay, mi estómago.

— Solo lo suficiente para regocijarme junto a su cadáver. Incluso traje esto para asegurarme. —saqué un alfiler del bolsillo de mi saco y se lo mostré. Tuvo que aguantar otra risa cuando entendió.

— ¿En serio ibas a pinchar a un muerto?

— Por supuesto. Es tan idiota que hasta la misma muerte podría arrepentirse de llevárselo, debía estar seguro. —y de nuevo estalló en esas risas vergonzosas que parecían emular una pelea entre una hiena y un puerco. Si no fuera atractivo es seguro que Kuroo le caería mal a varios.

— Jajaja no puedo con esto. ¿Sabes que hace poco le alcancé un vaso de ponche a ese chico? Y estaba bastante vivo a decir verdad.

— Sí, la vida es injusta. —de hecho, cuando llegué y en vez de encontrarme con un funeral me vi envuelto en este reencuentro forzado, con lo primero que me topé fue con la cara de imbécil de Kageyama— Y bien, eso explica mi traje pero no el tuyo.

Porque nosotros éramos los únicos vistiendo elegantes, y me sorprende que a Kuroo también lo hayan tenido que engañar. Parece un tipo de los que les agradan estas cosas.

Él se alisó su saco gris claro.

— Boda. Estuve fuera haciendo un doctorado y recién regresé así que quería descansar, fue entonces que Sugawara me dijo que adelantó su boda, así que no había forma de que faltara. —noté cierta ilusión en su mirada al hablar de ello, a diferencia de mi rostro de total acritud— ¿No te agradan las bodas? A mí me parecen muy bonitas, la ceremonia de unión entre dos personas que se aman tanto.

— Hasta que llega el divorcio.

Kuroo se rió por lo bajo.

— Sí, bueno, pero todo termine mal o no, ese será el día más feliz que no podrán olvidar. ¿No te quieres casar un día?

— No, gracias.

— Seguro más de una estaría dispuesta. —tamborileó sus dedos en el borde del platillo que sostenía, preparándose para hacer su movida— Y… ¿viniste solo?

— Así es. —mi respuesta lo hizo sonreír ligeramente y tomó uno de los palillos para llevarse el queso a la boca— Si comes eso no podré besarte.

Casi se atora, pero logró sacar el bocado lleno de babas sin darle una mordida. Fue tan asqueroso como gracioso, decidiendo si regresaba el queso al platillo o no, pero gracias a dios terminó por echarlo a la papelera.

Solo lo estaba fastidiando un poco, viéndolo rascarse su mejilla sonrojada. Debía ser su primera vez flirteando si lo hacía tan terrible. Sin embargo, cuando me preguntó si quería salir mis labios se entreabrieron pronunciando un automático “Sí”. Ni siquiera yo entendía qué es lo que estaba haciendo, acompañando a Kuroo a la salida mientras él se despedía de todos anunciando que me llevaría a casa, y le pidió a Sugawara-san que le avisara cuando de verdad fuera a casarse. A su lado Shimizu-san se despidió de nosotros deseándonos un buen viaje.

Cuando ya nos habíamos ido a Hinata se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué Tsukishima no trajo a su novio?

…

Es aterradoramente extraño cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba al toque de Kuroo y mis labios se volvían activos y dominantes sobre los suyos, como si no importara quién fuera la otra persona, simplemente a mi cerebro le excitaba que se tratara de alguien diferente a quien estaba acostumbrado. Ni siquiera es que me haya gustado Kuroo, solo me pareció lo suficientemente agradable y bien parecido como para no sentir rechazo.

El chapoteo de nuestros besos se escuchaba estridente en la oscuridad parcial de su habitación, y él se separó un momento para mirarme mientras yo me quitaba el saco.

— No pensé que aceptarías, por un momento hasta parecía que me odiabas.

— Todos me caen mal hasta que demuestren que no lo merecen. No lo tomes personal, además ayuda un poco que seas guapo.

— Wow, ¿te lo parezco? Gracias.

— Solo de la frente hacia abajo.

— ¡Hey! —acarició su desobediente cabello, como si su peinado se hubiese sentido ofendido por lo que dije— Tú también me pareciste bastante lindo, tanto que creí que no podría acercarme.

Nos volvimos a abrazar, retrocediendo hasta toparnos con la cama y caer en ella. Quedé encima de Kuroo, mirándolo directamente.

— No estás acostumbrado a hacer esto, ¿cierto?

— ¿Tú sí? —me preguntó de vuelta, desviando sus ojos por un momento— La verdad es que mis amigos no paraban de decir que mi vida es muy aburrida y que estoy desperdiciando mi juventud, así que hice una lista de cosas atrevidas que hacer antes de cumplir los treinta.

— Tan típico. ¿Y acostarte con un desconocido es una de ellas?

— Con un desconocido apuesto, sí. —nos dimos un beso corto antes de que le aflojara la corbata y empezara a probar otras áreas de Kuroo— Es más complicado de lo que parece, no es tan cierto eso de que los gays reconocen a otros gays. Supongo que tuve suerte contigo.

— Mucha suerte. Eres muy lento coqueteando y tu risa es horrible. —mientras le quitaba la camisa alegó que no era _tan_ horrible. Por un segundo una imagen borrosa se asomó en mi mente, el rostro desesperantemente alegre de quien debía ser la única persona con la que hiciera estas cosas, pero se esfumó en cuanto Kuroo comenzó a explorarme, totalmente desfamiliarizado con mi cuerpo. Y eso me gustó, que no me tocara en los mismos sitios que él, ni de la misma manera, que su boca tomara mi piel sin conocer dónde era más placentero para mí y me llenara de expectativas.

Mis poros se erizaban ansiosos de saber dónde me besaría o apretaría, buscando que mis jadeos fueran más intensos. Lo mismo que pasó cuando descubrí su desnudez y no tuve que seguir ningún patrón establecido, experimentando una asfixiante adrenalina bastante cercana a la de un puberto probando el sexo por primera vez.

Golpeando en la próstata de Kuroo hasta que nos vinimos me di cuenta que desde hace un tiempo no caía dormido con alguien a mi lado sin preguntarme por qué cada vez el sexo se sentía más como un deber que un placer. Lo mejor de todo es que en la mañana no tuve que preocuparme por nada más que pedirle a Kuroo que no le contara esto a nuestros conocidos.

— De todas formas dudo que me crean, no soy del tipo digamos… “hombreriego”.

Reí con burla, sentado al borde del colchón mientras me ponía los calcetines. Él seguía desnudo bajo las mantas.

— Sí, eres más del tipo cursi que sueña con casarse.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Yo le daba la espalda, pero pude imaginarme un puchero tonto en su cara. Nos despedimos sin mayor ceremonia, ninguno le pidió el número al otro, solo un vago “tal vez nos veamos por ahí” que quedó en el aire.

Tomando un taxi de regreso más que sentirme culpable, fue una sensación de seguridad lo que me embargó. Llegué a casa casi al mismo tiempo que Bokuto, no era inusual que terminara pasando toda la noche en el trabajo, a veces todo el día cuando tenía que suplir la baja de alguno de sus compañeros paramédicos. Me saludó con un efusivo beso que no me produjo nada y entramos, mientras él dejaba su bolso tirado por ahí y empezaba a contarme sobre el montón de ebrios que tuvo que salvar en la madrugada.

— Ah, lo siento. No creo que quieras escuchar esta basura cuando vienes de un funeral.

— Terminemos.

— ¿Uh?

Bokuto se giró hacia mí con sus enormes ojos, tratando de descifrar a lo que me refería.

— Ya no quiero seguir contigo. —fueron dos, tres, diez segundos de procesamiento antes de que el alboroto comenzara. Pregunta tras pregunta, “¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?”— Te fui infiel anoche.

El impacto de la noticia se reflejó en su rostro, parecía que se le iba a caer a pedazos en cualquier momento.

— Es… ¿estabas ebrio? Seguro tomaste mucho, te sentías mal por la muerte de tu amigo y… fue eso, ¿verdad?

— Kageyama no es mi amigo y ni siquiera está muerto, lo hice porque quise y me gustó. Bokuto, escucha…

No me dejó continuar, la desesperación con la que intentaba negar mi diligencia en la infidelidad me hizo sentir mierda, incluso empezó a culparse a sí mismo, prometiendo que reduciría sus turnos para poder pasar más tiempo conmigo. El problema es que no se trataba de sus ausencias, ya no sentía que lo necesitara a mi lado.

— Eso no cambiaría nada, Bokuto. Simplemente me aburrí de ti. —directo y cruel, la única forma de que entienda la veracidad de mis sentimientos, o más bien la escasez de ellos— Ya no te amo.

Lo vi apretar sus puños frente a mí con la vista gacha, sin cambiar ese semblante abatido cuando intentó por última vez con un hilo de voz.

— ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para arreglarlo? Yo… ¿no podemos solucionarlo?

Por un momento pensé en que quizás me estaba precipitando, que solo debíamos hacer las cosas un poco diferentes, pero cuando ya ni extrañas a tu pareja y se te hace una obligación cumplirle, ¿de qué valía la pena?

— No.

Bokuto se quedó en la misma posición casi por un minuto entero, hasta que solo tuve un segundo para ver su expresión furiosa antes de que un puñetazo me sacara los anteojos, dejándome tirado en el piso junto a ellos. Claro, si nuestra relación ya se había ido por el caño Bokuto no tenía ningún motivo para dejar pasar los cuernos que le puse. Acepto que me lo merecí.

Pensé que todos se enterarían y me odiarían, pero fue sorpresivamente maduro por parte de Kotaro no mencionarle a nadie lo de la infidelidad. Yo tampoco le dije con quién fue, no tenía importancia si había sido prácticamente un desconocido de paso.

Me asombró que luego de lo duro de nuestra separación, cinco meses después él fuera quien me contactara para hacer las paces. Me aclaró que yo seguía siendo un hijo de puta por lo que hice, pero que se dio cuenta de que él tampoco se sentía como antes en nuestra relación y simplemente no había querido aceptarlo en su momento. A pesar de ello confesó que me extrañaba en su vida y me vi aceptando su tratado de paz. Después de todo estuve enamorado de él y compartimos nuestro mundo durante tres años, sentí cosas demasiado fuertes como para pretender que no fue para tanto. Que dejara de amarlo no significó que le perdiera el aprecio.

Admito que incluso me sentí feliz de volver a acercarnos como amigos y Bokuto no trató de buscar una reconciliación amorosa, aunque seguimos sin vernos casi nunca por nuestros oficios. Pero fue suficiente para darme alivio saber que él pudo seguir por su camino, tanto así que en la boda de Sugawara-san y Shimizu-san (ahora ambos eran Sugawara) salió con la sorpresa de que lo estaba intentando con alguien.

Recordé a Kuroo, el entusiasta de las bodas. Lo vi durante la ceremonia con su traje gris, sin embargo no me le acerqué, no había motivos. Yo esperaba cerca de la mesa de banquete, donde Bokuto me pidió que aguardara mientras él buscaba a su nuevo prospecto de novio para presentármelo y que no se me ocurriera pensar que se lo estaba inventando.

— Es un tipo superar genial, ¡de veras, Tsukki! ¡No me mires así, sí existe! —fue lo que había lloriqueado Kotaro antes de dejarme esperando. Me contó que lo había conocido cuando el sujeto tuvo un accidente en su auto y la ambulancia de Bokuto lo trasportó al hospital, nada grave pero tenían que asegurarse que ese dolor de cuello tras el choque no fuera más que eso.

Tal parece que en el camino hicieron buenas migas, con el tipo en la camilla inmovilizado con un collarín y Bokuto atendiéndolo con tanto entusiasmo, discutiendo sobre los problemas de autos y lo quisquillosa que se ponía la aseguradora a la hora de pagar los daños. Cosas curiosas de la vida.

Dejé de picotear mi porción de pastel deslactosado cuando escuché su grito acercándose y me topé con una cara poco amigable. No podía esperarme menos si Bokuto le confesó que su ex (yo) le montó los cuernos y le rompió el corazón, sin embargo su expresión cambió automáticamente a una de total sorpresa al igual que la mía cuando nos reconocimos.

— Él es Tsukishima Kei, puedes decirle Tsukki, aunque seguramente se enojará. Tsukki, este es Kuroo Tetsuro, es con quien estoy saliendo ahora.

Las cosas curiosas de la vida podían ser maravillosas, así como dar giros inesperados que parecían planeados por la más vil de las perras.

**Author's Note:**

> He leído varios fics kurotsuki donde tienen revolcones de una noche, pero quise hacer uno donde Kuroo no fuera el típico galán, que no tuvieran que ser unos totales descarados para lograr tener sexo, y sobre todo, que ninguno quedara mágicamente prendado por el físico del otro o porque la intimidad estuvo buena.
> 
> Hace mucho que no publico algo de esta ship, espero que haya sido interesante. Gracias por leer u3u


End file.
